


Imposter

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, literally this has no plot it is just bants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 27prompt: "give me that"Simon steals Baz's phone and refuses to return it without sufficient banter.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from [this list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020) on tumblr!

“Give me that.” 

Simon shoves the phone quickly into his back pocket. “Fuck you, Baz.” 

“Don’t say that unless you mean it,” Baz responds immediately. He’s teasing and Simon knows it.

Simon sticks his tongue out. “You can’t have it.” 

“It’s  _ mine _ ,” Baz insists. He hasn’t bothered to stand up - he’s not quite invested enough in the argument to do more than raise his eyebrows at Simon and cross his arms over his chest. “I’m not sure if you understand the concept of ownership, love.” 

“I do,” Simon insists, defensive. He then looks at Baz, disappointment clear in his eyes, like,  _ you’re not going to try and get it from me?  _ (He wants the challenge. Both he and Baz know he gets off on it.)

Baz rolls his eyes and gets up off the couch. He sets his book on the arm of the chair and takes a few steps towards Simon. “Can I please have my phone back?” 

“Not unless you promise.” 

Baz frowns. “I’m not playing that infernal game,” he says. 

Simon shoves his hand into his back pocket so he can hold onto the stolen phone in a more secure way. “Please?” he asks, leaning up towards Baz so he’s almost on his same level (even if he’s on his tiptoes). “I’ve been asking you for weeks.” 

“I’m trying to not enable you,” Baz says, wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist. 

Simon goes tense, his grip on the phone tightening. 

“On second thought,” Baz continues. “You’re already addicted so I doubt I could make it any worse.” 

“Exactly!” Simon says, leaning up and kissing Baz’s cheek. “Please?” 

“No.” 

“ _ Please? _ ” 

“Give me my phone, Simon.” 

Simon pouts. “Why won’t you call me Simon when we’re not fighting?” 

Baz rolls his eyes. “I  _ do _ . And I’m not sure that we could call this fighting. You were privy to our relationship at Watford as far as I recall.” 

“Sorry about that,” Simon mumbles, releasing his grip on the phone just long enough to reach up and slide his fingers along the side of Baz’s nose. The meaning behind the touch is not lost on either of them. Simon very quickly plunges his hand back into his pocket to resume his tight grip on the phone.

Baz changes the subject. He doesn’t particularly enjoy reminiscing on when he believed that he would die in the arms of Simon Snow, the object of his unrequited affection. “How do you expect me to play this game if you are holding my phone captive?” 

Simon blushes. He clearly hadn’t thought about that. “Well,” he says. “I’ll give it back to you when you promise you’ll play.” 

“When?” 

Standing his ground, Simon nods his head sharply. “Yes,” he says. “So give in now or I’m going to sleep with this.” 

“And where will you put it?” Baz asks. “I, of all people, know that you sleep with very little clothing.” 

“I’ve never heard you complain,” Simon mumbles. (Baz often takes advantage of Simon’s habit of sleeping in just his pants. Sleepy morning sex is a favorite of theirs.) 

“May I have my phone back?” Baz asks. When Simon raises his eyebrows and gives no response, Baz reaches back and slips his hand into Simon’s back pocket where he grips the phone tightly. Baz runs his fingers gently over Simon’s and leans down to kiss him at the same time. Simon melts into him immediately. Baz takes his time prodding Simon’s mouth open with his lips and teeth and tongue and once he’s completely distracted, Baz grips Simon’s wrist and tugs it out of his pocket. 

He manages to grab onto the phone before Simon can so much as splutter out, “Hey!” 

Baz slips his phone into his own pocket and steps away from Simon. “Sorry, love,” he says, going to sit back down on the couch. 

Simon crosses his arms over his chest and grunts. “ _ Baz _ ,” he whines, trying to get Baz’s attention back. Even if he can’t get Baz to play the game with him, he at least wants Baz to continue to banter with him. 

Baz doesn’t respond, picking up his book and giving Simon a pointed look before going back to reading. 

“Baz,” Simon whines again. He shuffles over the couch and kneels next to Baz on the cushions, putting his hands on Baz’s thigh. “Basilton, please.” 

Baz is silent. (He is trying his hardest to focus on his book and not the divine creature begging for his attention.) 

“ _ Baz _ -” 

  
“For fuck’s sake, Simon. Fine. I’ll play  _ fucking  _ Among Us with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> NO THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT INSPIRED BY MY OBSESSION WITH AMONG US!


End file.
